A traditional anti-polishing ring consists of an annular member inserted at an upper area of a cylinder or a cylinder liner so as to sweep during operation of the internal combustion engine the area of the fire land, i.e. the upper area of the piston with respect to the top dead center, and hereby to remove contaminations resulting from incomplete combustion or the like.
This annular member is to form a constricted portion of the inner wall of the cylinder. Some wear of the annular insert by contacting the fire land and the inner circumferential surface of the annular insert is accepted. The wear of the annular insert can be restricted within particular limits, however, by selection of the material.
It is one object of the exemplary embodiments herein to provide an insert for a cylinder of an internal combustion engine for removing contaminations in the area of a fire land of a piston guided within the cylinder which insert has an improved service life and at the same time a more effective function compared to the state of the art.